


A Hollow Soul

by Wiseskylight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omega Verse, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto), Will add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiseskylight/pseuds/Wiseskylight
Summary: His life should have ended in Sasuke’s hands. He thought wrong.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	A Hollow Soul

“I’m sorry,” says the man with facial scars.

One scar, in particular, runs down his right cheek, deep enough to leave a dent. It distorts the man’s comely features. So much so that any person would have grimaced at the ugly wound. Itachi did not. Instead, what makes him shift uncomfortably is the man's remorseful tone. It is filled with so much regret that Itachi cannot help but want to turn away. Although, the man's grip on his shoulder forces him to stand still.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, “but it must be done.”

Itachi stares into the man's tearful eyes. It is strange to Itachi that this man is now his father. The man does not have Fugaku’s stoic expression or his harsh voice. However, what they do share is the typical Uchiha features – pale skin, black eyes and hair. Other than that, they have nothing else in common. For one, his _new_ father is a common merchant. Not a shinobi. He figured this out by accident. It was during the day he decided to leave his cot. Seeing the same four walls every day without change had almost driven him off the edge. And it was not like he could do much. His body was that of a toddler’s and still is.

So, on that day, Itachi used all his strength to drag himself out of his wooden cot. He had succeeded but not without trouble. His small, stubby legs could not support his body, so he had to resort to crawling. It took a while, but he was able to reach the massive divider that blocked the outside world from him. This was where his main problem began. He could not slide the door open. Every time he outstretched his arm to grab the door, his fingers were too tiny and caused him to rip holes into the square papers. Plus, his hand-eye coordination was not the best in his current state.

It was while Itachi was on his tenth attempt to open the door did he notice his father’s silhouette. And this time, he was not alone. Itachi ceased all actions but did not move away. Now that he was closer to the door, he could hear clear talking instead of the usual muffled speech.

“You will come back,” said the stranger in a commanding tone.

His father sighed. “I can’t leave him.”

“Then I will have one of the women take care of him,” the man barked back, his shadow tall and menacing. “Ever since Yuki died, you have not been working at all. Should I remind you that we are in the middle of a war? Do you think those bastards will wait for us? We need those trading routes up and functional again.”

“I understand–”

“Do you? Do you really?”

The stranger took a step closer to his father and the air suddenly _smelt_ odd. Itachi could not place it at first, but the scent made his body freeze up and involuntarily let out a small whimper.

“I do,” his father choked out.

 _Fear_ , that is what it was. 

He could smell fear. The air was thick with it. Almost oppressive. But it was not from the stranger. He smelt differently. Like anger that raged beneath the surface of skin. The two smells were overwhelming to Itachi’s new senses. Soon his whimpers transformed into a full-blown cry, startling both men.

His father hurried over to the door and slid it open with such force that the wooden frame rattled. His surprise was evident when he saw Itachi on the floor but was quickly gone as he went to pick him up. With soothing whispers in between soft kisses, Itachi’s cry soon quietened down but the smell of fear was not gone and only intensified. Only the scent of anger had vanished. Replaced with something else.

“Hiroki, is this him?” asked the stranger, his voice a little different from before.

His father let out a tentative, “Yes.”

“Can I see him?”

For once, the question did not seem like a demand. Itachi wanted his father to refuse as, for a second, his father was in such a state of fear that he could not turn around to face the other man. This was when Itachi realised what his father was doing. He was protecting Itachi from the other man. Leaving his back open to attack so he would not get hurt. The stranger must have realised this, too, as he started speaking.

“I will not hurt him,” the man begins in a gentle tone. “You know how children are cherished here.”

His father lets out a scoff. “So cherished that they are sent to war?”

“We have no choice.”

“Well, I guess I should be thankful my son will never see the battlefield.”

The stranger takes in a sharp breath before one word escaped his lips in a harsh manner.

“ _Omega_.”

 _Omega? What does that mean?_ His father held Itachi tighter as the thoughts ran into his head.

“Is this why you refuse to let anyone see him?”

His father did not look away from Itachi as he spoke. “I won’t let anyone take him away. Not after Yuki.”

“He might not be permitted on the battlefield, but he will have other uses. It’s been a long time since we have had a male omega born within the–”

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ” his father snapped, spinning around to glare at the man. The fear from earlier completely gone. “I will not let you _use_ him as a breeding mare.”

“He’s an omega,” the man tried to explain. “What other use does he have?”

“Get out.”

With his father’s back no longer towards the stranger, Itachi could see the other man clearly. He was in complete battle armour as navy blue metal plates protected his chest and other weak spots. It was not the typical shinobi armour. It was the type shown in history books back in Konoha library. The type one man he knew wore – Madara. But this man was not him.

_Then who is he?_

Despite this, the man’s face held the same amount of fury as his father’s. Before Itachi could study him further, the man began to walk away and left without a single word.

That day brings Itachi to now.

“Kiyoshi, I’m so sorry,” his father repeats.

Kiyoshi – the new name that comes with this body. Itachi thinks it does not suit him very much, but it’s not like he can tell the man that.

 _Why are you sorry?_ Itachi wants to ask, but his vocal cords are still underdeveloped and all that comes out is a gargling mess of words.

“You must listen to me now,” his father says as he places Itachi within a crushing hug. “We have to run. I will not let them take you. Let _him_ take you. As an omega, you will have a hard life. You will struggle but fight. I will tell you everything one day. When you can understand the weight of it. For now, this is the price I must pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a new story that I thought I would try out. So feel free to give me your thoughts!!


End file.
